


Орден и Оборотень

by Anka_Anny



Series: Восхищённые, Потрясённые, Смятённые [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Meetings, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anka_Anny/pseuds/Anka_Anny
Summary: Тонкс слегка побаивается оборотней | Тонкс POV





	Орден и Оборотень

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaHiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaHiggs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Orders and Werewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270028) by [ElizaHiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaHiggs/pseuds/ElizaHiggs). 



> Во многих (прекрасных) фанфиках, прочитанных мной, показан Люпин, встречающий Тонкс, каким-то образом абсолютно свободную от предрассудков, которым подвержен весь остальной волшебный мир (включая, если верить Люпину в ДС, её собственных родителей). И я подумала: а что, если это не так?  
> \--  
> Ни один из персонажей мне не принадлежит

Грозный Глаз, конечно, не вдаётся в подробности. Да Тонкс и не ждёт этого. Она слишком хорошо знает Грозного Глаза, чтобы ожидать, что он сообщит все секреты Ордена — или список — до тех пор, пока она не поклянётся в верности Дамблдору и любым попыткам приблизить конец Вы-Знаете-Кого, и чтоб ему пусто было, этому Министерству.

Но всё-таки было слегка неожиданно оказаться у крыльца дома двенадцать на площади Гриммо и услышать, что, ах да, кстати, в Ордене состоят беглый Сириус Блэк и оборотень Римус Люпин.

И, конечно же, это было, в своём роде, понятно — теперь она уже знает, что Кингсли Бруствер тоже член Ордена Феникса, что это именно он скармливает Министерству информацию о Блэке, якобы скрывающемся в Тибете, и что это он убеждает Отдел Мракоборцев в том, что Люпин - ээ - _безопасный_ оборотень, не смотря на ту атаку, чуть не приведшую к трагедии, на группу ничего не подозревающих студентов прошлой весной прямо на территории Хогвартса.

Когда Грозный Глаз поворачивается к входной двери, Тонкс подавляет непроизвольную дрожь отвращения, и волшебный глаз Грюм немедленно выворачивается в её сторону. "Всё в порядке, Мракоборц Тонкс?" рычит он, и она стряхивает иррациональный страх.

Грозный Глаз точно не стал бы подвергать её опасности; он сражался плечом к плечу с этими людьми во время Первой Войны; Сириус Блэк на самом деле вовсе не Пожиратель Смерти; и -

Сейчас не полнолуние.

Она поднимает палочку в качестве ответа. "Да," говорит она и очень радуется, услышив как ровно звучит собственный голос.

"Умница," говорит Грюм, на этот раз уже мягче, и первым заходит в Дом Блэков.

Где она немедленно опрокидывает подставку для зонтов, которую кто-то непредусмотрительно поставил слишком близко к двери.

"Дерьмо," она громко ругается, но её голос тонет во внезапном визге, раздавшемся со стороны портрета, висящего напротив двери: " _ГРЯЗНОКРОВКИ! ПРЕДАТЕЛИ! ГРЯЗЬ В ДОМЕ МОИХ ОТЦОВ, ОСКВЕРНИТЕЛИ РОДА БЛЭКОВ_ \- "

"ДОВОЛЬНО!" раздаётся мужской голос, и его обладатель вбегает в прихожую и с трудом завешивает гардинами портрет, который наконец умолкает.

Тонкс, притормозившая, чтобы поставить на место подставку, вглядывается в лицо мужчины.

"Привет, племяшка," говорит он, отбрасывая волосы с осунувшегося лица. Он неуверенно улыбается, а она вспоминает своего такого красивого дядю, который иногда гостил у них, когда она была ещё ребенком, который катал её на своём летающем мотоцикле, она смаргивает слёзы и чувствует, как исчезает страх, уступая место детским воспоминаниям.

"Элегантна как всегда, я смотрю," поддразнивает он и улыбается уже шире, и она, рассмеявшись, бросается к нему в объятия.

"Ну ладно, ладно," нетерпеливо подгоняет Грозный Глаз, "Воссоединение семьи можно продолжить и на кухне."

"Ты теперь здесь живёшь?" спрашивает она Сириуса, пока он ведёт их в сторону светлой кухни.

"Что?" невпопад отвечает он, оглядывая пустую комнату.

Оборотня, вроде, нигде не видно, думает она. _Люпин_ , сердито напоминает самой себе. У него, чёрт возьми, есть имя.

"А," говорит Сириус, только сейчас поняв её вопрос, "Да. Мы с Лунатиком. Старое гнездо моих родителей, знаешь ли, идеальное место для штаб-квартиры. Ненаносимое и всё такое."

"Лунатик," переспрашивает она.

"Римус Люпин," поясняет Грозный Глаз. "Я думал, он тоже здесь будет."

"Он и был..." пожимает плечами Сириус, грея воду в чайнике. "Наверное, пошёл наверх читать." Он кивает в сторону чайника. "Обычно он вылезает, как раз когда закипает вода."

Они с Грюмом усаживаются за длинный кухонный стол, и Тонкс тут же начинает закручивать краешек скатерти, чтобы хоть немного унять нервы. Оборотень, который любит книги и чай. Как и любой другой профессор, ну конечно.

И разумеется, на свист чайника третий мужчина выходит на кухню, и в её желуде что-то невольно трепыхается при виде него, от страха, который она, уже к собственному раздражению, никак не может унять.

Всё в нём говорит о кротости: от светло-каштановых волос с проблёскивающей сединой, почти достающих до воротника потрёпанной мантии; до его рук, засунутых в карманы брюк самым безобидным образом; до выражения его лица, которое, хоть он и явно шёл за чаем, светлеет при виде новых гостей.

Она расслабляется. Слегка.

“А, Люпин,” говорит Грюм и встаёт, а за ним и Тонкс. “Это Мракоборец Тонкс, новое пополнение в наших рядах. Тонкс, Римус Люпин.”

Он дружески кивает ей в тот самый момент, когда она вытягивает правую руку для рукопожатия, но его руки всё ещё в карманах, и только через очень неловкую секунду она понимает, что он не привык к тому, что люди готовы добровольно прикоснуться к нему, по крайней мере не те, которые знают, кто он. Он привык не навязываться.

Но он также хорошо умеет читать людей, привык подстраиваться, и, виновато улыбнувшись, чтобы прикрыть её замешательство, он сжимает её руку в своей, и почему-то она очень хорошо замечает, какая у него тёплая и сухая ладонь.

Наверное, потому что она настороже.

“Просто Тонкс, да?” доброжелательно интересуется Люпин, и Сириус ухмыляется.

“Ну-ну, Нимфадора,” говорит Сириус, снова дразнясь, и она чувствует, как заостряются от раздражения уши. “Только не говори, что ты стыдишься имени достойного благородного дома Блэков.”

" _Не смей_ звать меня Нимфадорой, Сириус," говорит она и надеется, что это был её самый угрожающий голос мракоборца. "Вы родственники?" немного удивлённо спрашивает Люпин, засовывая руки обратно в карманы, и смотрит на Сириуса и Тонкс со спокойным интересом.

“Моя маленькая племянница. Двоюродная.” сообщает Сириус с очевидной гордостью и от этого, что-то у Тонкс внутри радостно вздрагивает. “Дочь Андромеды Тонкс, в девичестве Блэк.” Он замолкает и всматривается в неё пару секунд. “Знаешь, когда ты была ещё маленькой, я звал тебя Ним,” невинно предлагает он, и она в ответ выхватывает палочку, но это шуточная угроза, и её губы едва не растягиваются в улыбке.

“Я мракоборец, а не ребёнок, Блэк,” напоминает она, “и до вчерашнего дня у меня был приказ обездвижить тебя при первой же встрече.” Сириус смеётся, и она поворачивается обратно к Люпину.

“Просто Тонкс,” так же доброжелательно подтверждает она и убирает волшебную палочку.

Люпин ещё раз кивает — вежливо, но в уголках его глаз собираются морщинкии, и она понимает, что он тихо смеётся над ней, и внезапно она чувствует себя меньше мракоборцем и больше ребёнком.

x

Когда начинается собрание, она вглядывается в членов Ордена, расположившихся на кухне: Бруствер, Макгонагалл, Уизли — Артура она мельком видела на работе, а с Биллом они, конечно, вместе учились — Эммелина Вэнс и другие, чьих имён она не знает. Единственный, присутствие которого её удивляет — это Снейп, она _знает_ , что он Пожиратель Смерти, она читала старые судебные записи — но затем вспоминает, что Дамблдор, говоря _стал шпионом_ имел в виду _стал шпионом Ордена Феникса_.

По крайней мере это объясняет, почему Дамблдор позволил бывшему Пожирателю Смерти изводить студентов Хогвартса. Вроде как.

Люпин опять привлекает её внимание. Она знает, что он молодой, того же возраста, что и Сириус, и у него приятное, открытое лицо, но по нему сразу видно, что он прошёл через тридцать с лишним лет превращений: седеющие волосы, морщины на лице и, судя по его предплечьям, виднеющимся из-под закатанных рукавов, весь покрыт шрамами.

Он ловит её взгляд и опять улыбается этой весёлой полуулыбкой, это почти ухмылка, но веселье отражается в его глазах, а в них — тепло.

Интересно, думает она, как звучит его смех.

И тут до неё доходит, что кто-то произнёс её имя. “Что?” встряхивается она и понимает, что Дамблдор терпеливо улыбается ей. Блин.

“Я сказал, добро пожаловать, мисс Тонкс,” повторяет он. “Кингсли и Аластор крайне лестно отзывались о Вас, и мы очень рады видеть Вас среди нас.”

"Конечно," отвечает она и с благодарностью смотрит на окружающие её улыбающиеся лица — ну, все кроме Снейпа, который, по её искреннему убеждению, никогда не улыбается, Люпина, который вежливо пытается скрыть очередную усмешку, и Сириуса, который даже не думает перестать ухмыляться в открытую.

После окончания собрания и Снейп, и Дамблдор уходят, а Молли пересчитывает по головам остающихся на обед. Люпин и Сириус встают, чтобы помочь ей, и Тонкс присоединяется к ним.

Точнее пытается. Она поднимается из-за стола быстрее, чем позволяет вес стула, и вдруг чувствует, что быстро и неэлегантно заваливается куда-то в бок.

Но падение прекращается, и, подняв взгляд, она видит как Люпин, поймавший её за локоть, удерживает её, одна ладонь на её руке, а другая легко ложится ей на спину, и на этот раз он громко смеётся, и от низкого, гортанного звука в её желудке снова что-то трепыхается, но это уже не страх.


End file.
